Fathers Function
by Mew Phong
Summary: Philip Gargantos Armstrong, He was always a man who enjoyed a show, a function, a ball. His family should be no different. And they aren't. With exception to his eldest daughter. But a certain alchemist made this particular one interesting.


The first time he caught sight of her she was at a function held by her father. He had been made aware of the Generals' daughters, but also knew that she was the only eligible one there. Two were under aged (he would not chase after an eleven year old, or an sixteen year old.) And the other was simply not his type. He had also been under the impression that she would lock herself up in her room due to her anti social tendencies. Or he had hoped, it was common knowledge that she hadn't done that for ten years.

But just his luck, she hadn't. There she was, standing talking Colonel Raven. Wearing a gown. A gown! He had heard of her reputation, she despised dresses and what not!

Calmly smoothing down his suit he walked over to her. What was her rank again? Major? Captain?

"Hello Miss Armstrong, a pleasure to meet you." He said, taking her hand and passing his lips over it softly.

"Tch. Good evening Red Lotus Alchemist." She replied business like, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Well, well. Is that your father I see over there Captain? Oh it is! I simply must catch a word with him, excuse me." Colonel Raven said in an amused tone and departed.

"You look stunning, Miss Armstrong." Kimblee said, flashing her one of his smiles. It was quite true though, her gown was a softest blue of satin with a high waist and a pearl design.

"Thank you." That same tone, did she not like the compliments? "Now if you will, please excuse me."

"Oh ho! And what do we have here?" A deep energetic voice exclaimed as it's owner bounded towards the pair. "Trying to flatter my daughter? Impossible!"

Olivier grimaced as her father placed an oversized hand on her shoulder protectively. "I was merely trying to give her the flattery she deserves, sir." Kimblee replied looking into the Generals eyes, "Her beauty is no surprise, though, seeing as who her family is, sir"

"Nonsense! My little girl needs no flattery to know she is beautiful! It has, of course, been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!" General Armstrong said protectively.

"Father, there is no need to join this conversation. Or spew nonsense in it." Olivier stated annoyed.

"Olivier, I am your father. I'm just making sure he doesn't do anything rash to my little girl." Philip interjected with a slight glare at Kimblee.

"Do anything rash? I assure you, sir, I would never be anything but a gentleman to your lovely daughter. I was simply going to ask for this next dance." Kimblee replied bemusement sparkling in his gold eyes.

"My Livvy was just about to have a father daughter dance unfortantly!" Armstrong boomed

"Amue disappeared a while back with that Lieutenant Hotchner, father. Thought you ought to know." Olivier replied steely.

"She what!" Her father exclaimed angrily, "How dare he! I'll have his rank for this!" with that General Armstrong fumed off in search of his second daughter, almost completely forgetting his eldest. "Lieutenant Hotchner is married!" Kimblee exclaimed, it seemed he too forgot about the subject. "He brought his wife to this function!"

"I know." Olivier replied calmly.

"That cheating dog!"

"I lied." Olivier replied calmly.

"Hahaha, very clever of you Captain Armstrong!" A jolly voice exclaimed strolling over to the two. "Why that may have been the fastest I've ever seen your father leave the conversation on his own free will!"

The eyes of the young Captain and state alchemist widened as they both snapped to a salute.

"Thank you sir. I've had a lot of experience." Olivier said stoically still in a salute.

"Hahahaha! At ease you two." The recently named Führer Bradley said with a laugh. "I don't doubt you do, Captain, but what happens to Hotchner?"

Lowering her arm Olivier answered with ease. "My father will calm down and realize that he is married and see him with his wife he knows any self respecting Armstrong would never break up a couple and I will tell him I must have mistaken Hotchners wife for my sister."

"My my, you are clearly a good addition to the military! Such a tactician!" Bradley stated joyously.

"Thank you sir."

"Oh she is isn't she? Even finding a way to avoid dancing with me." Kimblee said, just then remembering what he had come over for.

"Oh hoh! You sly fox Armstrong!" Führer Bradley exclaimed with a chortle.

"Well the orchestra has started playing again. Perhaps you can save me the embarrassment and save me this dance?" Kimblee asked with a smile in her direction.

"Go on then Captain! Give him the dance!" Bradley smiled encouragingly.

"Very well." Olivier replied through gritted teeth. Not taking his arm, she led him onto the dance floor.

He placed a hand on her waist and her shoulder, and started to lead her in the dance.

"You bastard." Olivier stated through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted a dance with a very pretty lady, is that so wrong?" He smirked a bit. His words earned him a very painful foot. She had lost her temper, apparently and stomped on his foot, his large toe was now throbbing painfully. With that she took the gave a small smirk and started a tango with her for the lead.

"Its no wonder a women of you're beauty and class is so well on her feet." Solf panted as he caught the lead for a few moments.

"Tch. A shame you're tongue isn't as quick as you're feet." Olivier snarled with another attempt to steal back the lead from him.

"Oh, I'm sure If you gave me the chance you would see that my tongue is very fast." Kimblee leered at her, happily holding his position of the lead over her head as she was forced to do a twirl under his arm. Olivier smirked amused and resisted the urge to just stop dancing and slap him for his perverted comment. It would be quite the commotion, but her father would be furious at Kimblee, and it was fun watching father scream at someone else. But that would just put her at a disadvantage, onlookers would assume that she needed her father to protect her.

"I highly doubt that Kimblee." Armstrong sneered, gaining the lead back from him. He pulled her a little closer a seductive smile playing his lips.

"Now you won't know if you don't give it a try." He smirked at her pause for a moment, using that moment to prepare for the lift that was about to be preformed by all on the dance floor.

He grasped her slim waist with both hands. With a triumphant smile to match her disgusted sneer, he hoisted her into the air with a spin. He watched as her long hay coloured hair swishes behind them. The lift forced her dress to swirl with them, and he caught a glimpse of a well toned calf. Then the lift ended. She was set back on the ground and immediately pushed away from him, making her way back to where she stood before.

Her face fell as she saw that Führer Bradley had left the spot, silently cursing Kimblee because she had missed her chance to talk with the Führer. And the fact that her father was standing there, looking as if he would have gone onto the dance floor and broken up the dance she had just shared with the alchemist had her mother not been holding him back did not help her mood.

"Olivier! What was the meaning of that!" Phillip asked furiously.

"My mistake. At the distance I was Mrs. Hotchner must have looked like Amue." Olivier said stoically, taking a glass of Champaign from a passing waiter.

"You! What did I say about my daughters!" Barked PhilipUnbeknownst to Olivier, Solf had followed her back to the spot.

"Yes sir, I understand that your daughters are off limits." Solf said with a charming smile. "But I just couldn't resist that one dance."

"Understandable dear, Olivier is a grown up now." Mrs Armstrong smiled softly at her husband.

"My little girl! Impossible!" Philip gasped furious. "Now, now General, I assure you I was nothing less then a gentleman to your daughter." Solf put in, trying not to get on the high ranking mans bad side. "Ask her yourself if you must."

Both of her parents turned on her, Olivier had obviously been blocking out the conversation as she turned and looked at them with a dully shocked look. "What?"

"What was that mans-" Her father started before her mother cut him off.

"Was Mr. Kimblee a perfect gentleman towards you?"Philip frown at his wife's interruption, choosing to put his two cents in again. "What were his intentions with you?"

Olivier raised a brow lazily. "He was an asshole." She replied somewhat amused "And his intentions were to get in my pants." turning her back on the gaping group, Olivier left a poor man to explain her words to her father.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like writing it, hope its in character by judges of the Kimblee expert. But everyone else too, I suppose. Just a few thoughts though, could Armstrong papa not have been the most powerful character in fma? I mean, he and his wife created the awesomeness that is Alex L. Armstrong, Olivier M. Armstrong and the other siblings? Or was he evil? Cause he was a General… Just a though. Revie wif you would.<strong>


End file.
